Usuario:Simbiothero
lo que tienes que saber de mi tengo solo 15 anos de edad,vivo en mission,texas,naci en estados unidos pero me crie con mi hermana en mexico. soy un gran fan de los super héroes de marvel y la franquicia de dragon ball,de los kaijus y los mechas.también admito ser un transbrony(unión de brony y transfan) y fan de pokemon.me gusta el yuri,me gusta el rock y el rock japones,los soundtracks de videojuegos/películas/caricaturas/animes,me gustan los video juegos y mis sagas de video juegos favoritas siento pokemon,mortal kombat,y the legend of zelda.mis animes favoritos siento dragon ball z,yugioh,y kill la kill. Mis páginas y canales favoritos, *https://www.youtube.com/ *http://www.espaciomarvelita.com/ *http://frentebatalla.com/ *http://www.vrutal.com/ *http://www.pokexperto.net/ *http://animemes.net/ *http://vercomics.com/ *http://www.mylittleponymx.com/ *https://www.youtube.com/user/CriticadorUniversal *https://www.youtube.com/user/gRUNgerOFICIAL *https://www.youtube.com/user/AgenteVenom1 *https://www.youtube.com/user/DrossRotzank *http://www.espaciomarvelita.com/ *https://www.youtube.com/user/SwagWav *https://www.youtube.com/user/ComicGameMexico *https://www.youtube.com/user/DeathEather14 *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChxp_uxPdAJ6aRe45wbBP-g *https://www.youtube.com/user/ASousaProductions galeria g2016_color_zpskwnnzspl.jpg gamera_by_reiji_yoshimura-d8xrlxj.jpg godzilla-vs-gyaos.jpg godzilla_s_new_look_by_thewatcherofworlds-d9segr3.jpg back_in_paradise_by_lordgojira-d9qxzb5.jpg godzilla_2014_by_sa_dui-d7jj2kl.jpg wrath_of_nature__updated__by_lazy_remnant-d70xy73.jpg 50_years_of_gamera_by_kaijusamurai-d909pas.jpg TWygfrw.jpg space_gamera_by_ohmega18-d81m6jq.jpg c266345734d84184992f7bcbdb8ba765-d4x4obd.jpg gigan_vs__mothra_by_virus_91-d4hc3rc.jpg gxp___godzilla_by_garayann-d9aehe3.jpg hi_bro_by_fcaiser-d486awy.png legendary_godzilla_speculation_by_kaijusamurai-d5pn43g.jpg legendary_orga_by_generalisimojenny-d7tr5r3.png gojira_tai_biorante_colors_by_almightyrayzilla-d37p48r.jpg it_is_gojira__by_ghostwalker2061-d9j742l.png team_jaeger_by_astrozerk-d6pcj6m.png team_kaiju_by_astrozerk-d6pcjfh.png cover_for_godzilla_female_personification_project_by_gamerag3-d7o7ktc.jpg tumblr_lrg2kqWZKN1qlyxkuo1_500.png godzilla_saves_the_day_by_roflo_felorez-d9le8ew.png godzilla_by_josegalvan-d74aduz.jpg wu1ppv.png gamera_by_gashi_gashi-d976enh.png king_of_the_monster_godzilla_by_gashi_gashi-d7ue08t.png godzilla_vs_biollante_by_sawuinhaff-d7pa47i.jpg 004c38_5537963.jpg destroyers_by_ldn_rdnt-d782938.jpg godzilla____rematch__by_metal_potato_alex-d7k01ze.jpg godzilla_2014_by_birmelini-d6rj94n.jpg king_kong_vs_godzilla_ii_by_ldn_rdnt-d7b8xen.jpg pacific_rim___jet_jaguar_by_diovega-d883svd.jpg kong_gamera_godzilla_by_kaijuverse-d924q5o.jpg gamera__pacific_rim_print_by_kaijusamurai-d8wl84v.jpg pacific_rim_vs_gamera_by_kaijuverse-d84akvu.jpg dangerous_relationships_by_fcaiser-d7q8mli.png the_arrogance_of_man____by_blackmatter234-d7jzjb8.jpg cmon_smile_by_fcaiser-d6dbw1u.png kick_by_benisuke-d78vqj1.jpg welcome_to_monster_island_by_dadahyena-d7i85jm.jpg the_problem_with_over_fishing_by_fourgreen-d7i7f4r.jpg 1_godzilla_anime.jpg sample_b7efa460ce0769f2c398c74d2ae29966dff37d78.jpg godzila_vs_attack_on_titan_copy_grande.jpg 521c7e_5443132.jpg Iconic_9c2c68_5443132.png 4c8b06_5443132.jpg il_570xN_682207621_ow8a.jpg f7fsY4c.jpg 16a08c1b3a829f2b7e8a7ceb586cbd8a.jpg Iconic_698174_5443132.jpg just_another_day_by_kaijusamurai.jpg ultraman_and_pacific_rim_by_leadapprentice-d6jw6ac.jpg zm8e9Rq.jpg tumblr_njwixjpCaZ1qd09iko1_500.png tumblr_mrsqu9EVQW1qe481ao1_500.jpg TFgodzilla.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Godzilla if it was anime by shaggie2strange.jpg 60_years_of_mayhem___colors_by_kaijusamurai-d7hrjrd.jpg godzilla_and_jet_jaguar_vs_megalon_by_nobackstreetboys-d6hh39r.jpg Mecha king ghidorah colors by thekillustrator-d56puht.jpg G roe 6 color small by zornow-d6iag4e.jpg g_fan_issue_100_cover_by_kaijusamurai-d52k4td.jpg 01_jet_jaeger__exterminator_by_ldn_rdnt-d8viecp.jpg gdow__horror_from_the_deep_by_blackmatter234-d8yxw3z.jpg godzilla_vs_godzilla_by_matt_frank_and_mash_by_kaijusamurai-d9ge2bs.jpg the_boss_by_vipery_07-d9aijmj.jpg 03 the apocalypse event by ldn rdnt-d8w5sct.jpg 28bda3f66c4304d1b7365297cd450172.jpg 3258.png 3406127-image.jpg 367.png|gipsy danger vs godzilla 3927856-memes+(6).jpg 43131185.jpg 500x1000px-LL-098fddce ghidorah.png Animeubadassugodzilla by dragokaiju2000-d7k4fbo.jpg B2b.jpg Basil-gogos-0012.png CC 2336415 godzilla es el claro ganador.jpg Df7713ab01e9348ce44bcfad823b5bc4.jpg E65.jpg|godzilla vs gipsy danger vs titan colosal Fac9dcd01f2683f7841ca27aadcaf0ca.jpg|gipsy danger vs godzilla(heisei) Fb793466b3fbeac07a4fa1b2dc0676bc.jpg GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE.png Godzilla-2-concept-art.png Godzilla-teaser.jpg Godzilla-twitter.jpg Godzilla-vs-Austin 1.jpg Godzilla-vs-Kong-Fan-made.jpg Godzilla2014-sequel-fanart.jpg Godzilla2014-vs-ghidorah-alternate-fanart.jpg Godzilla2014-vs-ghidorah.jpg Godzilla colhires2.jpg Godzilla looks delicious by nesise-d8eb4s1.jpg|godzilla se ve delicioso Godzilla meme.jpg Godzilla meme 3.jpg Godzilla meme by awesomeness360-d7330ts.jpg Godzilla meme by slashthehedgehog65-d75wnmw.jpg Godzilla poster 2014 comic by birmelini-d6ft070.jpg Godzilla rulers of earth 25 wraparound cover by kaijusamurai-d8tcrdq.jpg Godzilla rulers of earth issue 13 cover by kaiju by superidot9000-d81o8go.jpg Godzilla s coming to tokyo by warriorking4ever-d83o519.png Godzilla vs Gamera.jpg Godzilla vs king kong obvious reality by mrgodzillajodedor-d99m0ph.jpg Godzilla vs muto by mickking-d7jducp.jpg Godzilla vs the transformers by kaijusamurai-d3129o4.jpg Hail to the king by a3dkid-d7i7u55.png How-to-fix-a-broken-gingerbread-house.jpg It is gojira by ghostwalker2061-d9j742l.png KING-KONG VS GODZILLA WB LEGENDARY 2020.png Kaiju size chart by gmkgodzilla-d85noay.jpg King of the monsters by nobackstreetboys-d6t2bdf.jpg Lost child mothra by nesise-d8edagr.jpg|godzilla......ayudame Matt-Frank SB2 FINAL.jpg Nes godzilla creepypasta melissa by daigokun-d8fz6uh.png|melissa Nes godzilla creepypasta solomon by daigokun-d8xveq8.png Nes godzilla planet map by themacchinamustfall-d6n47yz.png s_h__monsterarts_godzilla_2014_by_tmnt2000-d84p1pl.jpg godzilla_vs_slattern_concept_art_by_eolianus-d6mhvrz.png death_battle__godzilla__98_vs__pacific_rim_by_m60rpd-d6xr9s6.jpg godzilla_vs_the_jeagers__apocalypse_goes_on__by_thrillerzillaart-d6yebiu.png global_kaiju_battle_by_kaijuverse.jpg 1735f223819bc189479f139e923aa7f5.jpg Godzilla-vs-Space-Godzilla-godzilla-34588158-900-600.jpg 71539a8ba746e1cf9141f2367e950517.jpg godzilla_rulers_of_earth__21_cover_by_kaijusamurai-d8embzx.jpg 5186412156_24513bc1fb_z.jpg godzilla_by_gamerag3-d7kw08c.jpg|lady godzilla g_in_usa_by_gamerag3-d878kq4.jpg life_of_r_by_gamerag3-d7qhibp.jpg life_of_g_by_gamerag3-d7pchum.jpg destroyah_by_gamerag3-d7mi664.jpg|destoroyah king_queen_ghidorah__g_f_p_p__by_lmpkio-d8pc2ms.png|queen ghidorah kiryu_girl__gamerag3__by_lmpkio-d8nda2o.jpg|kiryu Rodan by gamerag3-d7la7bu.jpg|rodan Battra g f p p by lmpkio-d8pbzjb.png|battra Mothra and larva g f p p by lmpkio-d8pbz02.png|mothra M o g e r a g f p p by lmpkio-d8pc1hk.png|m.o.g.e.r.a Mechagodzilla ii g f p p by lmpkio-d8pc1y4.png|mechagodzilla spacegodzilla__g_f_p_p__by_lmpkio-d8pc117.png|spacegodzilla Biollante g f p p by lmpkio-d8pc00v.png|miss biollante human_femuto_by_vipery_07-d930x3t.jpg|muto this_is_called__fanservice___friends_by_quixoticoperator-d8811t7.jpg birthday_present_for_a_friend_uwu_by_quixoticoperator-d89zmue.jpg objective__protect_the_baby_by_legendfromthedeep-d8ji1kt.jpg Godzilla if it was anime by shaggie2strange.jpg 6d7de5287b0fac066b6dfdcc0fbaf40d.jpg 2vjssvm.png radioactivity_kaiju_by_akuoreo-d69cpie.png|goddesszilla la posible sexi madre de godzilla jr earth_kaiju_by_akuoreo-d620lc0.png|minery la kaiju subterranea water_kaiju_by_akuoreo-d5xr6k7.png|acuorius reina de toda vida marina Wind kaiju by akuoreo-d5r0xf8.png|skyla reina del cielo legion_kaiju_by_akuoreo-d6b8wsx.png|froblele guardiana del bosque flame_kaiju_by_akuoreo-d5rfbc2.png|inferna la kaiju del volcan kaiju_harpy_ally_by_akuoreo-d6aww9r.png|arvy la kaiju del cielo Slime girl kaiju tf tg p5 by akuoreo-d68caze.png|slimey la kaiju pegajosa Baltan seijin girl by haganef-d6mkbew.jpg 99f07bebbbd829947449dd6f9ec96468.jpg Pacific rim jaegirl striker eureka by jaegirlsdeviant438-d6tywje.png Pacific rim jaegirl crimson typhoon by jaegirlsdeviant438-d6tyw6i.png Pacific rim jaegirl cherno alpha by jaegirlsdeviant438-d6tywok.png Pacific rim jaegirl coyote tango by jaegirlsdeviant438-d6tywej.png five_jaegirls_by_jaegirlsdeviant438-d6rrbjp.jpg jaegirl_gipsy_danger_by_haganef-d6f7jhv.jpg jaegirl_striker_eureka_by_haganef-d6faolz.jpg jaegirl_crimson_typhoon_by_haganef-d6f7k87.jpg jaegirl_cherno_alpha_by_haganef-d6g1wle.jpg Tumblr_mqyhdwdyjo1qe3o5mo1_500.jpg Kaiju otachi by ohmega18-d7zj8g6.jpg Kaiju_girl_scunner_by_ohmega18-d6fcmlf.jpg Isonade_by_ohmega18-d8s1qon.jpg jaegirlsmk1_by_rakihiro-d6euxhq.png coyote_tango02_by_rakihiro-d6flgay.png coyote_tango___pr_girl_01_by_ohmega18-d6f7oef.jpg